


Flare

by didyousaygay



Series: My Personal Solar System [16]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyousaygay/pseuds/didyousaygay
Summary: the lowkey and the show off - a stelljun saga
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Series: My Personal Solar System [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774648
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Flare

username . . .  
password . . .

login . . .

#stelljun

happypill @happypill1 . 2h

My long list of favorite StellJun moments

  * 1\. One Big Happy Family 
  * 2\. Hanggang sa Huli moments (everybody knows what I'm talking about)
  * 3\. Not so subtle touches on interviews, here's a compilation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPcp8NpP1gSB
  * 4\. The way Stell looks at Sejun during interviews, another compilation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPcp8NpP1gsb1 



  
Stell hysterically throws his phone at the edge of the bed with a high pitched shriek and hides his head under the pillow. He is not naive about internet culture, for the longest time he tried to avoid everything that involves his and Sejun's name together but curiosity won him over and boy, he regrets it. He wishes he can turn back time and un-see all the things that he discovered because the fans' attention to detail are beyond billboard charts. Their relationship is clearly not a topic for social entertainment and all along, he thought they were subtle. Guess they were both wrong.

If only the fans knew what's the real deal.. but that's the problem, the real deal is definitely not what the real world needs. Yes, people find the fan service amusing but reality is sadly less forgiving. Sejun's overthinking habits are starting to rub in on him and his mind starts to wander and entertain negative thoughts.

Davao is the final stretch of their nationwide tour and despite Sejun's boldness last time when they were in Cebu which allowed them to be in the same room together, his boyfriend's unlucky streak on kampihan is on equal footing with his skills in rock paper scissors.

"Huy Stell, maligo ka na. Magagalit na naman sila kasi late tayo."

Ken forcefully pulls the pillow away from Stell but it turns into a tug of war because Stell refuses to move from his place.

"Ano ba Ken! May pinagdadaanan!! Pwedeng sandale??!" They all work out in the gym when they have time and Stell is proud to say that he works the hardest next to Josh. Tug of war is easy peasy and Ken struggling to take the pillow away from him brings out a snort and then a hearty laugh.

"Tumayo ka na kasi Stell!" 

"Sige pag naagaw mo 'tong unan, tatayo na ko." He's still laughing and he knows Ken is starting to get pissed.

Ken notices Stell's phone at the edge of the bed with the screen lit up, paused on a certain video. He gains leverage on blackmail material instead, he releases the pillow, causing Stell to fall back and Ken quickly grabs the phone with howling laughter. "Ayaw mo ha, madali naman akong kausap! Ano ba 'tong pinagdadaanan mo?!" He plays the video with a satisfied grin.

Stell's scream sounded more like a crying whale on megaphones. He lunges towards Ken to take his phone but Ken was quick to run away.

"Invasion of privacy yan Felip Jhon! Bumalik ka dito!" Stell comes after him, he's not upset but if he's shocked to see himself and Sejun in such a way in social media, surely Ken is not ready to see it. "Akin na yan!"

Ken managed to run in the farthest corner of the room and the distance was enough for him to see snippets of what caused Stell to have a mini mental breakdown. He watches the video until Stell grabs the phone away from him. He turns to Stell with a sly grin and his annoyance earlier is now paid off to see Stell blushing, completely embarrassed.

"Ginawa mo tapos nahihiya ka? Pangatawanan mo yan!" Ken remarks with laughter.

"Ah so kasalanan ko 'to, ganon?!" Ken laughs even harder and it makes Stell wonder why Ken looks so amused. "Hindi ka ba naba-bother?"

"Hindi naman ako yung nasa video bakit ako maba-bother?" Ken replies jokingly but when he sees Stell's expression change from embarrassed to worried, he answers truthfully. "Siguro kasi nasanay na ko sa inyo ni Sejun, ilang years na ba kaming witness sa PDA nyong magjowa--"

"Sino namang maysabing--"

"Ako pa ba Stell? Kami pa ba? Kahit wala kayong sabihin, alam namin. Pero siguro nga, yung nakasanayan namin, unti-unti na ring nakikita ng mga tao."

"Pasensya na.."

"Wala ka naman dapat ihingi ng pasensya. Masaya ba kayo sa isa't isa?"

"Oo."

"May ginagawa ba kayong masama para manakit ng kapwa?"

"Wala."

"Bakit ka nag-aalala?"

"Wow Ken! Anong nakain mong breakfast kanina? Bakit ang tino mong kausap?!"

"Di na lang mag thank you?!"

"Salamat."

"Yes!! Inamin din sa wakas na mag-jowa sila!"

***

  
They are scheduled for a radio interview before returning to Manila and as much as Stell wants to sit beside Sejun, he doesn't want to fuel the burning scrutiny of their fans and bashers. He sits in the corner and pulls Ken beside him and he was expecting Sejun to throw him a questioning side way glance but their leader nonchalantly sits in the middle between Ken and Josh without sparing Stell a look and admittedly, Stell hates it. When did he become so petty? He scans the room on where the camera is focused and sees Ken grinning at him. 

"O bakit?! Anong problema mo?" Stell asks Ken in feigned annoyance.

"Takot ka bang mahuli sa cam?" Ken inquires, prankish. Not fearing for his life and obviously, Stell retaliates by strangling him affectionately.

That is when Sejun reaches over to hold Stell's hand, prompting him to release Ken. "Five minutes na lang, wag nang magulo Tey." He tells them with a smile.

Sejun holding his hand is not just fuel. It's a freaking pool of overflowing lava and because Stell is obviously long gone for his adorable boyfriend, he ignores the alarm sounds in his head and lets Sejun interlace their fingers. Stell might have to risk another compilation video of their moments on camera but as long as he sees that smile on Sejun, maybe he won't regret it. Maybe.

Ken softly speaks, intended only for his two parents to hear. "Sa hita ko pa talaga kayong dalawa mag ho-holding hands noh?! Buong interview ba 'to?"

***

Their lunch was booked in a seafood restaurant and because Stell is too stubborn to admit defeat over not being able to stay away from Sejun, he chooses the seat farthest from him and they end up on opposite ends of the table. There's nothing for the prying audience to see anymore but he feels lonely. Now that he thinks about it, acting true to themselves on cam has been a double edged blade especially now that he's aware of what people are assuming about them. And he can't avoid thinking about their secret relationship like magma rocks waiting to explode underneath the surface. 

The waiters serve varieties of food but what caught his attention was the gambas and he's thrilled to have it for lunch, downside is, his overthinking caused him a sour mood and now he's undoubtedly sure that Sejun's mood swings are rubbing in on him. The gambas doesn't look appetizing anymore and he apologizes to his Lola and Mama for thinking of unnecessary thoughts during meal time. Because of his moping, he did not notice Sejun walk towards him.

"Malungkot?" Sejun asks with a pout.

"Hindi na." Stell replies with a smile. Sejun looks so handsome in a man bun and semi tight fitting shirt _oh my God_ and he really regrets sitting far from him.

"Bakit di ka kumakain?"

"Eto na kakain na.."

Sejun sets a small plate of gambas in front of Stell with all the shells peeled off. "Kain ka madami." He pats Stell's head with a soft smile before walking back to his seat.

Maybe it's fine if the lava just keeps on flowing. Maybe.

He notices a hand, creeping beside his gambas and he hits it softly.

"Ang damot naman!" Josh reacts with an exaggerated frown.

"Akin yan. Gets? Bawal i-share, akin nga eh."

***

  
They're finally back in Manila and once they're inside the van, Justin turns his vlogging camera on.

Stell immediately inches away from Sejun, pushing Josh roughly towards the window and of course, unlike Ken or Justin, Josh is fearless when it comes to calling out their resident couple. 

"Hoy Stell, makatulak ka naman, madalas naman kayong magkatabi ni Sejun, bakit mukha kang guilty ngayon?!"

"Hoy Josh, kumontra ba ko nung kare-kare yung inorder mo para sa 'ting lahat kagabi? Wag ka nga maingay, baka magising si Pau."

Justin starts to talk for their vlog and they both shut up. _Hi, nasa Manila na ulit kami. Pauwi na kami para makapag-rest. Time now is four p.m._ Justin is sitting at the middle of the van beside Ken and one of their staff. He pans the camera behind to Josh, Stell and Sejun who is sleeping soundly. Josh says hi to the camera. _Salamat po sa lahat ng nanood ng shows namin, mukhang haggard pa kami pero masaya po dahil sa suporta nyo._ He gives a heart and a kiss to the camera. Justin shifts the angle to Stell. _Hi po sa inyo, maraming maraming sala--_

Stell stops talking when Sejun stirs and moves closer. His arm wraps around Stell's waist while resting his head on the younger's shoulder.

Justin puts the camera down, shaking his head with a teasing smile. "Haay naku, kung hindi puro mukha ko, tska ka-weirdohan ni Ken, puro PDA na lang yung vlog natin. Pero okay lang, basta masaya kayo." He turns his attention back to the road. "Lagot na naman kayo sa mag-e-edit nito."

Stell is suddenly reminded of the overflowing lava because the freaking volcano just won't stop erupting. He leans his head on Sejun, listening to his boyfriend's soft snores as they make their way back home.

***

  
They arrive in their condo and once the staff leaves the five of them, Sejun immediately clings on to Stell in a back hug and buries his face in the crook of Stell's neck, inhaling his boyfriend's scent shamelessly.

"Hmmpp, amoy pawis ka Tey, buti na lang mahal kita."

"Mabaho pala John Paulo, siksik ka naman ng siksik."

"Syempre, for better or worse nga eh. Di ba?"

"Ewan ko sa'yo. Maliligo na nga ako." Stell shakes himself free from Sejun's embrace with a mischievous smile. "Sama ka, Love?!" 

The unified **"ewww"** of Josh, Justin and Ken can be heard from their respective rooms.

"Ayoko nun!!" Sejun replies with a frown. "Love ka dyan! Mahal kita pero ayaw ko nun."

"Eh di wag." Stell kisses Sejun's cheek and walks to their room. He closes the bath room door shut.

Yes, the freaking volcano can erupt to its heart's content. Stell doesn't care.

  
  


username . . .  
password . . .

login . . .

#stelljun

happypill @happypill1 . 10h

My long list of favorite StellJun moments

  * 5\. Stell consoling a crying Sejun during their concert.
  * 6\. The way Sejun looks at Stell when he's singing, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPcp8NpP1gsb
  * 7\. Stell coming out of a giant box as Sejun's gift for his birthday.
  * 8\. Sejun's hands finding its way to Stell in any given situation. Of course here's the twenty minute long clip. Editing wasn't necessary, if you know what I mean. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPcp8NpP1gsb9



  
  
  


Sejun scrolls away from the feed with a smirk.

He's a private person. But he's not a fan of subtlety.


End file.
